


Castiel's Mouse

by under_a_grey_cloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: Castiel is quite lonely in his alternate universe. He makes an unusual friend.





	Castiel's Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThayerKerbasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/gifts).



Castiel was unbearably lonely. He wished he'd never been human and had retained no human traits. Angels do not understand the concept of loneliness. They do not understand the concept of emotions.

Castiel wished he'd never fallen from Heaven. Sometimes he wished Chuck had never created him. He both missed the Winchesters and wished he'd never met them. Although they had taught him a valuable lesson. Loving humans always backfired. He didn't understand the unreliability of human love. The love he felt for his brothers was a different universe of emotion. He'd stopped loving Chuck long ago. He'd stopped loving a long time ago. But it was too late. Once learned, love could not be unlearned.

He both loved and feared the nephilim Jack. He was deeply tortured by how he'd failed to honor and protect Jack. He supposed it was for the same reason that his love for Dean remained unrequited.

What had happened to the order of his father's creation? Too many universes. Impossible to find peace. He couldn't be part of destroying his father's work. Yet he couldn't survive alone. He had alienated humans and and angels alike. He'd end it all with his angel blade, but he'd seen The Void and was in no hurry to return.

Castiel was completely and utterly alone. Better than the time he'd spent in Hell, but not by all that much. He'd sighed and tilted his head, trying and failing to find a scrap of company. To no avail. Had he not been an angel, he'd have cursed his life. But some habits were hard to break.

He felt a tickling on his leg. "No hell hounds, please!" They were Crowley's responsibility, not his. He didn't care a bit about them, though their absence was painful. "Enough." If Chuck had created all life, hell hounds were confusing in origin.

No hell hound was tickling his leg. They were too smart to end up in such a vacant universe. Castiel slapped at his leg to let what he assumed was an insect know that it was not welcome. The insect squeaked. "I've never heard an insect squeak. Perhaps this land is home to mutated insects," he thought. There was certainly enough radiation to cause mutation. He slapped his leg again, but the creature simply crawled further up his leg. Castiel sighed and was about to swat the annoying creature away.

He heard a symphony of squeaks, and forced himself to break his silent monotony and take a look. He was quite surprised to see a little white mouse looking up at him beseechingly. Puzzled, Castiel stopped his hand from swatting and held out his palm. The mouse jumped into his hand and scurried up his arm. It seemed to be as lonely as Castiel. He extended his arm to let the mouse run closer. It sniffed his stubble and looked straight into Castiel's eyes. The angel began to smile, and took the mouse into his hand for a better look.

Bad idea. The mouse startled, jumped to the ground, and ran away. Castiel waited for it to return. He waited a long time, then waited some more. The mouse was nowhere to be seen.

Castiel leaned a new ability he'd never known in his very long life. He recognised the wetness on his cheek, having witnessed the phenomenon in humans. The angel cried.


End file.
